Clinging onto Hope
by heart-pirate-trafalguy-law
Summary: Luffy is a ghost who needs help crossing over. Kid is his hellhound frienemy with benefits. Law is a human surgeon with special abilities to sense the supernatural. When Luffy takes a liking to Law, will he drag the surgeon into helping him cross over? Or will he be stuck between the human and supernatural worlds forever? LawLu with ch2 KidLu. Yaoi Death of Freedom renamed
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Happy Halloween! So this is a project I've been working on for the duration of October. So nothing much really to say; the main pairing is LawLu but there will be other pairings included.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NOR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS FANFICTION. THIS STORY IS ONLY MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT. ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA.**_

* * *

><p>He had only recently started working at the hospital as a certified surgeon. But work had been busy since the start, not that he was complaining; he'd needed the money to pay for rent.<p>

Law rubbed his eyes tiredly and stood up with a stretch, time for another coffee before he left, although it would be his fifth, and hopefully last for the night. He knew he had an unhealthy addiction to caffeine but he couldn't help it; he practically lived on the stuff while working the graveyard shift every single night.

The dark haired man walked down the empty halls, looking into a few of the patients' rooms to make sure they were okay. As he continued on down the hall to the break room, the temperature seemed to drop even lower than what it usually was. He pulled his lab coat around him a little tighter, shivering slightly.

Finally he made it to the break room and immediately set to making himself a cup of coffee. As the dark haired man waited, a pair of interns walked in, chatting quietly. Law nodded to them, and with coffee in hand, sat down at the table with them.

"Law, why is it so cold?" Penguin, his intern, asked.

The twenty-six year old merely shrugged, taking a generous sip of coffee before replying, "Beats me, but it's unusual."

"Yeah, since it's a hospital, you'd think that it'd be warmer to keep the patients comfortable," Shachi, the other inter, offered.

Again, Law merely shrugged, ad finishing off his coffee, bid the two men farewell. He headed back down the hall to his small office and replaced his lab coat with his favored long black trench coat and white, fluffy speckled black hat. As he began his trek home, something compelled him to turn around and look back at the hospital.

He stopped however, when he noticed an unfamiliar shadow in the window of his office, seemingly looking in his direction. Law shuddered against the cool night air and turned away to continue his walk home, brushing the shadow off as Penguin probably leaving some files on his desk.

* * *

><p>Jingling his keys, he opened the door to his dark apartment. As Law turned the overhead light on in the kitchen, he was met with the sight of his monstrous white dog sprawled across his sofa asleep.<p>

"Nice to see you've made yourself comfortable, Bepo…" he murmured sarcastically as he refilled the dog's food and water bowls.

At the sound of water being poured, Bepo sat up and watched his owner, only going over to the bowl when the man had placed on the floor. Law ran his tattooed hand along Bepo's back before standing up and heading into his room and getting ready for bed. He literally collapsed onto the bed after removing his jacket, shoes, socks, and constricting work shirt. Work far from his mind, he drifted off into a bizarre dream.

* * *

><p>Luffy wandered the halls of the hospital aimlessly, a little bummed that nobody was awake to talk to him or play with him. He stopped, however, when he noticed a light on in one of the offices. If he remembered correctly, it was one of the new surgeons, Trafalgar Law. Slowly, he entered the room and looked around, locating the surgeon at his desk. Luffy grinned and moved closer, ready to tap him on the shoulder and ask him to play.<p>

However, Law turned around and looked straight at him. Well, not at him of course, but through him. The seventeen year old boy knew he was dead; he'd known for a while now. But there were a few people who were able to sense him and some even saw him, so he made sure to make them his friends until he found out why he was still lingering as a ghost.

Jokingly, Luffy made faces at Law, who continued to stare through him before turning back to his work. He floated around for a while, checking out the books the surgeon had, careful not to touch anything so as not to alert the human of his presence. Finally, he noticed the man standing up and decided to follow him around for a while, not really having anything better to do.

As he continued to follow the older man, he noticed that he seemed a little cold and wondered if it was his own presence doing it. He knew that sometimes his presence made places a bit cooler than normal but never usually so much that it would make a person cold. Luffy shrugged and followed Law into the break room and scrunched his nose at the strong scent of coffee. He ignored it though in favor of studying the older man, wondering if he'd soon be able to sense him.

Usually what happened was that a person slowly grew aware of his presence, rarely were there ever any who could see him within their first few days of encountering the young ghost. He wondered if Law would be one of those people; he hoped so, considering he didn't seem to mind to cool air surrounding him. Luffy sighed and played with his straw hat before leaving the room, settling for going back to the surgeon's office instead.

The dark brown haired ghost lazily walked around the office and sifted through a few files laying on the doctor's desk, not really understanding what was on it, but reading it all the same. Soon, the dark haired man came back and picked up his things before locking his office up, unknowingly locking the young ghost in. Not that Luffy was actually stuck per say; obviously he could phase through walls. But the straw hatted ghost stayed nonetheless, and wandered over to the window, staring out at the retreating figure of the surgeon.

As he turned away, a familiar scent wafted into the locked room and Luffy sighed; it could only be one thing. Luffy's frienemy, Eustass Kid. Kid was a fellow supernatural being, a hellhound of sorts. Though he rarely used that form unless he was trying to intimidate someone greatly. The teen turned to see the redhead leaning against Law's desk, casually flipping through one of the files.

"What're you doing here, Kid?" The ghost asked.

The humanized hellhound looked up, amber gaze meeting his own dark brown ones, "I should be asking you the same thing; where's Ace?"

Luffy shrugged, "Yanno, around. Probably out protecting that other human he likes, collecting souls, the usual."

Kid made a face, "What you mean that police officer that saved his life once? Why does Ace still care, he's dead now."

Luffy frowned, "How should I know?"

Kid rolled his eyes and tossed the file back onto the desk, "Back to the current topic, I was watching you and that weird doctor. He's new isn't he?"

The ghost nodded, "Yeah, only a few days. But he seems to sense my presence so maybe I can be friends with him."

The hellhound scowled, running a hand through his blood red hair, "Why are you guys so obsessed with the living all of the sudden?"

Luffy looked away, "It's something that's been bugging me for a while. I'm trying to figure out why I'm still around after all of my friends have passed on. Maybe if I get close to a human, they could help me; I don't want to be forced to the other side, I just want help."

Kid stood up and walked over to the window, staring at the still form of the surgeon; he wondered if the man could see him.

"And you think he can help you? He's only a human, what could he do?" The hellhound asked.

"I don't know… I just know that he'll be able to help me though," Luffy replied.

Kid sighed in aggravation, knowing that if he didn't help, the young ghost would be slightly upset, "Alright, want me to dream walk you to him?"

Luffy's face brightened up a little, "You'd do that?"

The red haired man rolled his eyes and grabbed the teen's thin arm, pulling him through the wall and landing softly on the ground, "Come on."

* * *

><p>AN: And so that is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, whether it be questions, comments, or advice, as long as its not flames, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two! Alright, so I know this is supposed to be LawLu but I couldn't help putting in some KidLu ^^' So yeah, there's some KidLu sex here

_**WARNINGS: **_**male x male, smut, anal, sex, yaoi**

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Still having something keeping him back from passing on, Luffy had to open the portal by himself, whereas other ghosts who'd passed on would be able to pass back and forth whenever they wanted. Luffy has officially decided that being dead sucked. He wondered if Law had forgotten and decided he wouldn't hold it against the man; he'd just go back tonight with Kid and try to talk to him again.<p>

The young ghost decided that now would be a good time to visit his friends and floated down into the basement of the hospital, into the darkest corner. He stepped into the shadow and was engulfed in darkness. He ignored the dark heavy feeling, though, and continued on towards the light at the other end.

As he emerged, the sounds of cheering and partying surrounded him. Luffy offered a huge grin to his friends, who were waiting at the entrance. There were eleven supernatural beings there all together. There were two _Shinigami_, a green haired one and a blond; an _Ameonna _with orange hair, a _Kiyohime,_ a _Ky__ōkotsu_, a _Neko_, a wendigo, a vampire, a witch, one of Moria's monsters, and Kid.

"Luffy-_senpai_ is back!" Bartolomeo screeched to the others, his fangs visible in his wide grin, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"L-Luffy? Is it really you my darling?" Hancock sighed dreamily, slithering her way over to the ghost and wrapping her tail around him as a form of a hug.

The two _Shinigami_ stopped fighting briefly and offered a hello to their dead friend before continuing their argument about who was the better reaper. The small wendigo almost tackled Luffy into a hug, his fur fluffing out in happiness.

"It's been a while, Luffy!" Chopper cried, burying his nose into the ghost's shirt.

Usopp walked over to his friend slowly, cat ears standing up in alert, "Luffy, why were you gone so long?"

The ghost looked over at his neko friend with a grin, "There was a new surgeon working at the hospital and I wanted to know if he could sense me."

The orange haired Ameonna scowled at the ghost, small rain clouds forming above him, "Luffy, when are you going to pay me back? You aren't going to spend it on the human are you?"

Luffy sweat dropped, "Uh, no…? I'll pay you back, don't worry."

"_Yohohoho_, perhaps Luffy-_san_ is in love with the human?" Brook inquired.

"Oh dear, but what if he were to find out you were a ghost? I hope he won't try to force you to pass on," Robin said calmly.

Franky, one of Moria's monsters, nodded, striking a pose, "Yeah that wouldn't be super at all!"

Kid scoffed and rolled his eyes, changing into his half form with dog ears and a tail but still human so that he towered over everyone, "Hey ghost boy, who's gonna get to keep the surgeon? Clearly, you aren't the only one who wants him."

Luffy pouted, "Then I'll mark him before you do."

Zoro snorted and Usopp placed both hands on the ghost's shoulders, looking him in the eye, "Luffy, you can barely manifest yourself enough to touch a human, let alone mark one. Not to mention the only places you can go are here and the human world; I think being away from your own kind has made you crazy."

Hancock sat with her tail curled in the corner; how dare someone try to take her beloved ghost away, especially if that someone was a _human_ no less! Her angry thoughts were interrupted, however, by Luffy's voice.

"Don't worry, everyone, I'll be fine; I can handle it," the brunet ghost grinned, his smile somehow putting everyone at ease for now.

Luffy turned back to the way he came, "Well, time is short, but it was really nice seeing you guys again! It took a little bit of energy to make this open so I think I should head back before I use up all of my energy! Kid you coming too?"

The red head sighed and ruffled his blood red locks, ears flattening to the sides, "Sure whatever…"

The two said goodbye and walked back through the portal, coming back into the human world. Once it was closed up again, Kid looked over the teenage ghost; it really had taken up some energy from the brunet to open the portal, only to leave a few minutes later. Maybe tiring the teen ghost would give him an advantage. A sudden thought came to mind and Kid grinned maliciously.

He followed close behind Luffy, making sure to 'accidently' brush his hand along the younger's backside. When they entered Law's empty office, Kid turned to face the younger and grinned.

"Hey, ghost boy, wanna screw in that surgeon's office?" Kid asked, tail wagging slowly behind him in anticipation.

He backed Luffy up to the wall opposite the window, leaning down and caging him in with his arms.

Luffy looked up with a smirk, running his hand down Kid's side, "I don't mind…"

Luffy met Kid's lips roughly, sliding his hands up the human hellhound's toned chest and into his dark red locks, gripping tightly. The red head pressed the ghost into the wall, glad that Luffy could actually manifest himself enough so as not to fall through the wall like last time. He swiped his tongue along the dead teen's lower lip, quickly gaining access to the wet cavern.

The brunet moaned quietly into the heated kiss as Kid's tongue swirled with his in a fiery passion; being dead didn't exactly work out for Luffy, what with being a horny teen all the time, but Kid could provide what he needed; sexual release.

Kid thrust his hips into Luffy's clothed erection, earning a juicy moan from the younger male. Luffy slid his fingers through silky red hair and gently massaged Kid's dog ears, getting a grunt of pleasure in response. The humanized hellhound continued dry humping the ghost, trailing his hands down the thin ghost's body, and gripped his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

Luffy pulled away from the kiss to moan loudly, Kid moving down to nip at the supernatural being's neck, drawing out more delicious sounds from the ghost. He reached up to undo Luffy's vest, as the teen got to work on his shirt. As Kid tweaked one of the ghost's hardened nipples, he felt a hand reaching around his back to gently rub at the spot where his tail met his back. Kid groaned at the feeling and began working Luffy's shorts off.

Luffy grinned internally as he wrapped his legs around the hellhound's waist, Kid automatically reaching to support him under his ass as he turned and walked over to Law's paper covered desk. Luffy set to attacking Kid's neck when he felt a hand slither down into his boxers, only now becoming painfully aware of the erection he was sporting. Luffy laid on his back, Kid leaning over him as he pumped the younger man's weeping member. The brunet let out a cry as the red head's other hand was busy tweaking his nipple again.

A coil grew in his stomach as he moaned into Kid's hot mouth again, and just as it was about to snap, the hand left, leaving the ghost whining at the loss. However, his complaints were lost when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Luffy took this quick break to gaze at his frienemy with benefits as he laid exposed to the hellhound, a thin sheen of sweat covering him.

Kid grinned down at the teenage ghost as lubricated his own fingers slowly with a bottle of lube he had stuffed into his pocket only hours before, and chuckled when he heard Luffy audibly gulp. He leaned down again, locks of red hair falling into his face as his lips passionately met Luffy's again, teasing the brunet's entrance. Slowly, he pressed his lubed finger into the tight heat, enjoying Luffy's subtle squirming. Kid locked eyes with the teen as he quickly pressed two more fingers into Luffy, earning a surprised gasp and loud moan.

Luffy gripped Kid's shoulders tightly, feeling Kid stretch him out with the three fingers. Both of their erections were so painfully hard now, that neither could barely stand it. Kid pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced it with his own member, going up to the hilt with the first thrust. Luffy choked on nothing as the humanized hellhound hit his prostate on the first go. He clenched his hands into Kid's red locks, rubbing the man's dog ears quickly as he moaned out in pleasure. Kid thrust in faster and harder, Luffy letting out louder and louder moans.

The coil in the pit of the teen's stomach returned, and soon Kid's hand was back on his hardened member, quickly pumping him to his orgasm. Luffy let out a cry of pleasure as he released his seed over his chest. Kid moaned lowly as he shot his seed into the ghost, riding out his orgasm before slowly pulling out and collapsing to the floor against the desk.

Luffy laid atop the desk panting, as Kid leaned against it between his legs. The red head having used up a lot of energy, ruffled his sweaty red hair before transforming back into a hellhound. Luffy sighed as he sat up and hopped off the desk before pulling his pants up and using some conveniently placed tissues to clean himself up. He buttoned his vest again before walking over and kneeling down to pet Kid on the head, earning a quiet growl, which caused him to laugh quietly.

"Kid, we need to go back to Law's house, I need to talk to him again," Luffy said, standing up and phasing through the wall and into the street.

Kid shortly followed after, choosing to stay in his dog form. Again, they entered the surgeon's apartment, only receiving a soft growl from Bepo before they entered Law's bedroom. Doing the same thing as the night before, Luffy's perspective switched and he again was met with the sight of Law facing the ocean with his back to him. Law turned and made eye contact with the young ghost.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" The surgeon asked.

Luffy shrugged and began walking along the beach, "You read the report didn't you? I suffocated and my body paralyzed."

Law trailed behind him, "But it said your body was found on the beach off the coast of Windmill Village. Were you murdered?"

Luffy stopped, "I'm not sure… all I know is that one minute I was at the beach with my friends, the next, I was being dumped off a boat in the middle of nowhere by kidnappers. Not only me, but all of my friends died too."

"And your brother, Ace? He was shot and killed by a police officer in a gang fight?" Law questioned.

Luffy laughed solemnly, "Yeah, actually he was a passerby in the line of fire and when he tried to escape the gang, one of the police officers mistook him for a gang member trying to escape and shot him square in the back through the heart."

The ghost paused for a moment before continuing, "So now it's just little old me. I lost my other brother, Sabo. He's been gone for years now; I can't find him in the land of the living or the supernatural…"

Law stepped up behind the teen ghost and ruffled his hair, "Hey, don't worry. I promise to be there tomorrow."

"Promise?" Luffy asked.

Law smiled, "Promise."

Luffy sat down in the basement of the hospital alone again, Kid having somewhere else to be. He wondered if Law would let him down again but his thoughts were interrupted by the heavy door being slammed open and echoed footsteps coming down the stairs. Luffy watched as three men emerged, one of them Law.

The ghost recognized the other two as the surgeon's interns, Shachi and Penguin. The trio walked towards where he was standing but wasn't afraid of being found considering they couldn't see him right now. Law huffed and crossed his arms.

"Luffy-ya, I came here as promised. What is it you want?" He spoke loudly.

His interns gave him confused looks but Luffy ignored them floated over next to Law's side, watching as the older male shuddered from his cold touch. He knew that if he didn't do this now, Kid would go behind his back and mark him himself, and then Law wouldn't be able to help him. He pressed his hand on Law's chest, using as much energy as he could to generate his ability to mark the human.

Law choked slightly and stepped away, feeling his chest where Luffy had marked him. The man stumbled and the two other men ran to his side to support him. They helped him back up the stairs and the door was slammed closed. Luffy slid to the ground, worn out from using energy. He just hoped it was enough to leave his mark.

Law quickly shuffled into the bathroom and locked the door. He shed himself of his lab coat and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, staring at himself in the mirror. There on his chest, right over his heart, was a black handprint.

* * *

><p>AN: As always please review with your questions, comments, advice etc. as long as there are no flames! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright guys so here is chapter three of Death of Freedom! It took me a bit but here it is so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, Law went into work like normal, but was much more aware of his surroundings than before. Even at the slightest breeze, he'd shiver and cautiously look over his shoulder. By lunchtime, he was exhausted, muscles tired from being tensed with nervousness. He sighed and ran a tattooed hand through his midnight hair, excusing himself to the bathroom.<p>

He closed and locked the door behind him before walking over and leaning heavily on the sink. The surgeon looked up at his tired reflection, but jumped when he noticed a figure standing behind him in the mirror. Law turned around, backing against the sink as his breathing quickened. There, leaning against the opposite wall, was the ghost that had been following him.

"You…" he mumbled.

The teen ghost grinned and stepped forward, "Heya Traffy!"

Law finally got a grip and calmed down, "What the fuck are you doing in here and who the hell is 'Traffy'?"

Luffy laughed and started floating around the room, "You're Traffy; your name is too hard to pronounce, so I'm just gonna call you Traffy okay? As for why I'm here, I'm bored and I wanna play."

Law scowled, "I can't play with you, dumbass; I'm at work right now and- WOULD YOU QUIT MOVING AROUND?!"

The young ghost stopped and looked up at Law with a kicked puppy look, "But I don't have anyone to play with…"

The twenty-six year old sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Geez, it's only been what, like two days, and you're already starting to annoy me."

Luffy smiled and floated up next to him, "The sooner you help me, the faster I'll be gone."

Law rolled his eyes and scooted away, not liking the personal invasion of space, "Yeah, whatever, I said I'll help you so I will."

The ghost's eyes lit up with happiness as he tackled the surgeon in a hug, "Thank you Traffy! Last time I asked for help, they said they would but never did. I take your word!"

Law was silent at that; just how many people had he asked, only to be shot down because of what he was? He shook it from his mind as a violent shudder wracked his form and Luffy immediately let go.

He shook his head and lifted up his shirt to show him the handprint, "What's with this handprint? What does it mean?"

Luffy met his gaze with a serious one, pressing his hand over the mark, causing Law to flinch slightly, "This is our contract; it tells me that you agree to be my savior and help me cross over; if you back out and refuse to help, I get your heart and soul to keep forever, and you work for me."

"Work for you?" Law asked, fixing his shirt again.

"Yes, you become a slave and work for me for eternity or until I pass over," Luffy replied nonchalantly.

"_WHAT?!" _Law shouted but remembered he was still at work and lowered his voice again, "I didn't agree to this! I only said I would help!"

Luffy grinned, "Well then that contract shouldn't be a problem then if you are going to help me," the ghost frowned, "unless of course, you were planning to double cross me, to which I would gladly take your soul now and just enslave you forever?"

Law rolled his eyes and growled, "Just how many people have double-crossed you?"

Luffy spun around and wrapped his arms around the human's neck from behind, whispering softly in his ear, "Too many."

Luffy pulled away with a grin and Law sighed, "Look, I have to get back to work, but I'll work on whatever you need help with later. Just one question; why couldn't you cross over with your friends?"

The ghost's cheerful demeanor dropped to a distant look, "There was once a person I loved, a human. He was a bit of a grouch but the nicest man you'd ever know, once you got to know him… He promised he'd marry me when I became of age; but then, after I died, he forgot about me. He started a new life somewhere, never came to visit me, never thought about me… I guess you could say I'm lonely."

Luffy trudged over to Law's side, staring into the mirror, "You see, my friends all had family waiting for them when they died, they had a reason. I didn't; nobody waited for me… so I waited for him. Hoping that if and when he died, we could be together again… but, he's still alive and kicking…"

"Luffy-ya…" whispered the doctor.

The young ghost's eyes flicked over to Law's in the reflection and hummed in response.

"If he's still alive, why not try and communicate with him? Surely, he would remember you?" Law asked.

Luffy nodded, "That's what I thought but, apparently while I was gone, he went missing. He must've lost his memories or something and just started a new life before I ever could come back and now he lives in total obliviousness that I ever existed or that he even had a past life."

The older man was silent for a moment before he made his resolve, "Alright, I'll help. Come to me after my shift ends and we can do some research together okay?"

With that, the surgeon unlocked the door and entered the hallway, immediately walking towards his office with newly found energy. He'd be damned if he didn't help this teenager for more than one reason.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after his shift ended, Law found himself lounging on his sofa with Luffy's autopsy report laid out on the coffee table, said ghost floating around the apartment and teasing his dog.<p>

The dark haired man sighed, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tease Bepo, Luffy-ya."

The ghost pouted but eventually settled down, sitting next to Law on the couch, "Find anything interesting yet, Traffy?"

Law furrowed his brow in irritation, "You don't have to keep asking me every minute."

Luffy stayed silent and peeked over the human's shoulder, reading over his basic history. His eyes widened, however, when he read a specific piece of information. Quickly, the teen grabbed the old paper and crumpled it up.

Law looked up in anger, this ghost was starting to get on his nerves again, "Hey I thought you needed my help?"

The ghost nodded, "I do, but there's some things in my history I'd rather you didn't find out if you didn't need to."

The surgeon adjusted his reading glasses in confusion, "What are you talking about? Luffy-ya, what are you hiding?"

Luffy stuck his tongue out, stuffing the crumpled paper into his pocket, "Don't worry about it, it's not important."

Law narrowed his eyes suspiciously but left it at that; maybe when they trusted each other more he would be able to get Luffy to spill the beans on what he was hiding.

The surgeon sighed and took off his glasses, "Alright Luffy-ya, I'm going to bed; just, I dunno, stay in here for the night; and don't come bother me."

Law stood up, leaving the open report on the table as he made his way to the bedroom, climbing into his inviting bed; that night, he fell into hi sub-consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Luffy giggled as a butterfly landed on Law's hat. Currently, the two were standing in an open field of white lilies, taking their daily walk. Law had decided to stop and pick some, twisting them into a perfect flower crown. <em>

"_Luffy-ya, close your eyes," he whispered to the younger._

_Luffy obliged and closed his eyes, giddy with excitement. What could his lover have planned for him now?_

_He felt a soft pressure on his head and the sweet scent of the Lily of the Valley entered his senses. A pair of soft lips followed, along with the older man's gentle voice. _

"_Happy birthday, love," Law whispered._

_Luffy opened his eyes and smiled when he noticed Law kneeling on one knee, presenting a ring made of lily stems, a small budding flower as the center. The brunet's smile turned into a grin as he tackled Law into a hug after putting on the ring. _

_The younger of the two snuggled into his lover's side, closing his eyes as he relaxed and listened to the man's rhythmic heartbeat. He felt Law's arm wrap around him and snuggled closer, resting a hand on his chest._

"_I wish we could stay like this forever, Law…" Luffy whisper as he drifted off to sleep._

_Said man felt a small smile tug at his lips as he too was lulled to sleep by the scent of the flowers, "Me too, Luffy, me too…"_

* * *

><p>Luffy floated over Law's sleeping figure and sighed, watching as the man smiled, seemingly having a nice dream. The ghost closed his eyes and smiled sadly, remembering that his lover used to do that too. He soon left the sleeping man alone and sat down on the couch again, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper. He glance down at what was written at the very bottom, specifically the last name on the page.<p>

'_Known relationships:_

_Trafalgar Law- husband_

_ 1988-alive'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Alright so a chapter good info. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!

Update 1/18: just fixing a few things to make the story flow better


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry this is late but I had writer's block, but here is the next chapter! Also, I'll be changing the name of the story so just so you know this is still Death of Freedom, I just renamed it.

* * *

><p>Law sighed as he felt the ghost's presence hang over his shoulder, wearing his away at his patience. The surgeon sipped at his coffee, trying his best to ignore the teen and not make a scene as he sat between Shachi and Penguin in the hospital's cafeteria. Shachi glanced at his colleague, a frown forming on his face.<p>

"Hey, Law, you don't look so good. You okay?" He asked.

The surgeon nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'm fine; just a little headache…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the ghost sending a frown his way, but continued to ignore him for the time being.

"So you said you wanted to talk to us about something?" Penguin asked as he turned towards his superior.

Law set his coffee down, "What do you remember about the incident with Monkey D. Luffy and his half-brother Portgas D. Ace?"

Shachi adjusted his sunglasses and sat up slightly, "Luffy and Ace… Luffy was the one who's body was found on Windmill Village's beach right?"

Law nodded, "And his brother Ace was shot through the heart by a police officer. I need you to do me a favor."

The pair of interns leaned in, "We're listening…."

"I want you to do a little research on them; it seems like they were both murdered," the surgeon implied.

"Not to be rude but, why do you care? They died almost five years ago… why the interest now? Did you know them or something?" Penguin asked.

"Yeah, something like that…" Law lied smoothly.

"When do you want us to start?" Shachi asked as he stood up.

The surgeon and other intern followed suit, Law replying, "As soon as possible, if you could; don't worry about your other things, I'll handle them. Besides, it's always quiet on Fridays anyway."

Law left the two interns and strolled back to his office, quietly musing over his thoughts, _what was with that weird dream last night…_?

The twenty-six year old sighed and sat down in his chair, leaning on his desk as he looked towards the window before closing his eyes.

Luffy floated up behind him and sighed, rubbing at his head in frustration, "When are you gonna realize, Traffy…?"

* * *

><p><em>Law stared at the scene in front of him; Luffy had asked him to pick his brother up from work, considering it looked like it was going to pour. Being the good husband he was, the tattooed male did as he was asked, maybe taking a short detour beforehand. However, there was an issue in his way; red and blue flashing lights blinded him briefly as police were immediately on the scene, blocking off the section of the street from the public. He noticed Ace trying to sneak off behind the police officers to get to safety, not wanting to be shot by the gang.<em>

Damn it, that idiot,_ Law thought as he closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. _

_Suddenly, a shot rang out, causing the twenty-two year old's eyes to shoot open. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as Ace's body fell to the ground. His eyes widened when a rather disturbing thud was heard as the young man's head bounced off the pavement, most likely cracking it. _

_Everything was over in a few seconds. _

_The gang members lay on the ground wounded and Ace's body lay next to one of the officers, unmoving. Law scaled the barricade, shoving the guards away. _

"_This is a crime scene, son!" One said as he held the man back._

_Law struggled to get over to Ace's body, "I don't care! That's my friend! He didn't have anything to do with this, he wasn't even involved! He was trying to get to safety! Let me_ through!_"_

_The doctor punched the officer in the gut and sprinted over to Ace, who was lying on the ground on his stomach. Law rolled him over, trying to check for his vital signs. He tried everything to get a heartbeat, breath, pulse, anything. _

_The sky opened up and rain poured down around him as the ambulance arrived, Law still trying to revive Ace. Several officers grabbed ahold of him as the paramedics picked up the dead body of his friend and his lover's brother._

_He stared helplessly, tears staining his cheeks, as the body was loaded into the ambulance. Finally, he gave up, slowly trudging through the dispersing crowd, shoulders hunched and black bangs shadowing his eyes. Slowly, he drove home and closed the front door quietly._

_Luffy entered the hallway from another room with a grin on his face, "Where's Ace?"_

_Law couldn't bear the happy look from Luffy and collapsed to the floor, causing the younger male to drop his smile and rush over to his lover._

_The tattooed doctor raised a hand to cover his eyes, "Luffy-ya… Luffy-ya, I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect him… I couldn't save Ace…"_

"_Traffy? What are you talking about, where's Ace?" Luffy asked, voice wavering._

_Law shook his head, "Luffy, I'm so sorry…"_

"_Law, I don't like this… tell me where Ace is," Luffy's tone turned serious._

_The older male looked up, immediately regretting it. Luffy's face was contorted into hurt and confusion._

_Law took a shaky breath, "I went to go pick him up and when I got there, they had the area blocked off. There was a gunfight between the police and one of the local gangs… one of the police officers thought Ace was a gang member and they shot him… He's dead Luffy-ya… I tried to save him but… it was too late…"_

_Law's voice broke at the end as he lowered his gaze again, not wanting to see Luffy's frame shaking and tears forming in his eyes._

"_Law quit joking, this isn't funny anymore…" Luffy said._

_Said man stayed silent as Luffy gripped his shoulders, shaking him violently, raising his voice, "Law tell me where he is right now; whatever sick joke this is, it isn't funny anymore!"_

_Again, Law stayed silent; Luffy let go and stared at the floor, "It's not a joke… is it…"_

_The doctor shook his head slowly, his head jerking up when he felt Luffy's arms around him. The teen sobbed quietly into his jacket, gripping the material tightly. The couple stayed like that for a long while, until Luffy cried himself to sleep._

* * *

><p>Law jolted awake, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin. He glanced out the window and was surprised to see that the sun had already set; he must have fallen asleep. The surgeon rubbed his eyes tiredly and stood up to stretch, groaning slightly as the bones in his back popped back into place.<p>

He grabbed his jacket and locked his office, signing out. Law shrugged on his coat and began walking home, deep in thought. He'd had another weird dream about Luffy. This time it seemed like it was Ace's death. He sighed, maybe he should just ask the ghost about it. Speaking of which….

Law stopped in his tracks and turned around; where was he? Usually he could feel his presence, but now he seemed to be alone. The surgeon shrugged and continued home; the ghost was probably off somewhere again

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guys I am so sorry this took so long to publish! I've really got no excuse as to why I haven't updated other than that I haven't had any motivation to write whatsoever. Also, I've fallen into another fandom and slowly leaving this one... but don't worry! I will definitely finish this story no matter how long it takes! So after this, there should be about 3 chapters left. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Law had noticed that lack of a supernatural presence. So as soon as he'd gotten out of work, the surgeon called up an old friend who he thought would be able to help. The tattooed surgeon sat on his couch, studying some recent patient files as he waited for his guest to arrive. As Law was about to call him again, a knock resonated throughout the apartment. Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the door, opening it to find his old friend standing there.<p>

"Usually you're early… but you're right on time," Law commented, stepping aside to let the blond in.

"I apologize, Law; I had some earlier business to attend to," replied the tattooed blond as he entered the apartment.

"Make yourself at home, Hawkins; there's something I want to talk to you about," Law said as he shut the door and sat back down on the couch.

Hawkins nodded and sat across from the surgeon on a cushioned chair, "So what's this about a missing ghost?"

Law slid a file over to Hawkins, who picked it up and studied it, "Monkey D. Luffy. Deceased a few years back. He asked me for help about a week ago, and he'd usually hang around me during work but I haven't seen him since Friday. It's been 5 days…"

Hawkins looked up at the man sitting across from him, "We might be able to find him; however, you can't come with me unless you allow me to put a spell on you."

"Alright deal; as much as he annoys me, I've sort of grown fond of him… so what spell do you need to put on me?" Law asked.

Hawkins stood, "I need to turn you into a supernatural being. I hope you like cats."

Law choked on nothing, "What do cats have to do with supernatural?!"

"There's a supernatural being called a 'neko'. It's a cat demon; basically it looks like a normal human with cat ears and tail, sometimes even paws," Hawkins replied, pulling out a spell book.

A tick mark appeared on Law's forehead as he forced a smile, "Isn't there anything else you could turn me into?"

"There is, but a neko is the closest to a human besides a reaper. But reapers aren't very good in strategic fighting; they only use brute force and even then, they aren't made for fighting because their only purpose is to deliver a human's soul to the Underworld," the blond psychic replied bluntly.

The twenty-six year old sighed, "Fine, just get it over with."

It took a few minutes for everything to be in order, then Hawkins started his chant. Law was asked to close his eyes and empty his thoughts. Hawkins continued chanting for about another minute when the surgeon felt strange, but kept his eyes closed all the same.

Finally, after the blond finished the spell, Law opened his eyes to see the man holding up a mirror in front of him. Law stared at his reflection, noticing the fuzzy cat ears on top of his head, a tail flicking around behind him.

"The spell chooses a random cat that would suit the person's needs. It seems like the spell chose a snow leopard for you," Hawkins said, putting the mirror down, "bring your sword. Also, you aren't going to want to walk around like that in public so cover up."

The dark haired surgeon nodded and stood, his tail swinging aimlessly behind him. He went into his closet and picked out a black trench coat, placing one of his other hats on his head. Before he closed the door, he grabbed his nodachi from a secret compartment.

The surgeon patted Bepo on the head, who whined slightly, before nuzzling his hand. Law smiled and turned to Hawkins, nodding that he was ready. The two exited the apartment building and the psychic led him to the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Law asked, looking up at the building.

"There's a portal here. That's how we're going to get into the Underworld," Hawkins stated bluntly.

"We're actually going into the Underworld?" Law asked.

"Of course, why do you think I turned you into a neko? Humans aren't allowed there," the blond replied.

Law sighed, following the man through the quiet halls. However, he stopped short when he heard two familiar voice behind him.

"Law!" Shachi called out running up to him, the other intern in tow.

"Law, what're you doing back here? I thought your shift was over?" Penguin asked, adjusting his hat.

"We're going to the Underworld to find a friend," Hawkins deadpanned.

"Oh you mean Luffy?" Shachi asked.

"How do you know about him?" Law questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"We were there went you went into the basement remember?" His two interns spoke simultaneously.

"Right…" he replied, turning to follow after Hawkins again.

"We're coming with you," Penguin said, grabbing Shachi by the hand and trailing after the doctor.

Law stopped and turned around, causing the two interns as well as Hawkins to stop as well.

"It's too dangerous for you to come with us. I don't want to drag anyone else in if I can prevent it," Law said.

"Let them come; we could use all the help we can get," Hawkins said monotonously.

"Hawkins-ya, you're siding with them?!" Law cried.

The pair of interns grinned, "Let's get this party started!"

Sighing, the surgeon gave up, following after Hawkins as the two interns followed after them to the basement.

"The portal is down here?" Law asked as Hawkins walked over to the darkest corner.

"Yes, it's right here," he replied, pressing a hand to the cool wall, "Shachi, Penguin, you go first; Law and I will follow after. Convince the supernatural on the other side that we are not going to harm them."

"When did you put a spell on them?" Law asked turning to the blond.

"I don't need to," Hawkins said, concentrating on opening the portal.

"Yeah," Shachi grinned.

"We're special!" Penguin replied.

"Just hurry up," Hawkins interrupted.

The two interns pouted but walked over to the corner where the psychic was. Slowly, they stepped into the shadowy corner, surprising Law that they didn't hit a wall, instead walking into the darkness as if in a tunnel.

The blond and raven waited a few minutes before following after the interns into the darkness. Law clutched the hilt of his sword tightly, on edge of what was to come. He walked behind Hawkins who startled him as the blond stopped, causing Law to bump into his back.

"We're here," Hawkins said, opening a door, letting light flood the dark corridor.

Law stared at what was on the other side; the sky was forever gray, but an unknown source of light made everything easy to see. A little ways in front of them stood Shachi and Penguin and ten supernatural creatures.

A young woman with orange hair slowly made her way over to the pair, narrowing her eyes at the blond, and said, "A human? No scratch that, two, one is under a spell… what are you doing here? Humans aren't allowed in the Spirit World."

"We're here about a missing ghost, his name is Monkey D. Luffy," Hawkins replied, avoiding the subject for now.

"Yes it's been a few days since I've heard from him or felt his presence…" Law said, letting go of his sword's hilt.

"Luffy? You mean he wasn't in the human world?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"We haven't seen him around here lately; though I did see Kid bring him towards the castle a few days ago…" Brook stated, raising a bony hand to his chin in thought.

"You idiot!" The two _Shinigami_ yelled, hitting the skeleton, "why didn't you say something sooner!" Sanji shouted.

"Everyone who goes there never comes back remember?!" Zoro growled angrily.

There was a moment of silence before a shrill scream came from the skeleton, "I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"So it seems a rescue mission is the way to go about this," the psychic mumbled.

"My dearest Luffy is missing? Unforgivable!" The snake woman cried with an angered look upon her face.

"We'll get him back, don't worry," Robin assured the other supernatural being.

"So where is this castle? We need to set out immediately," Law stated, glancing around at all the beings in front of him.

"So who are you anyway, you look familiar…" Sanji asked, casting a sideways glance to the humans.

As the group of supernatural beings and two humans began their way to the castle, Law shrugged, "My name is Trafalgar Law and I'm a surgeon. Do I know you guys?"

Usopp shook his head, "Probably not."

"Enough talking, save your energy for the fight," the green haired _Shinigami _scolded sternly as he ran ahead of the group.

"Should we really be letting Zoro bro lead?" Franky asked.

"No we shouldn't, everyone follow me!" Nami shouted, running ahead of them towards the castle.

Law looked up, eyes shaded by his hat, _'We're coming Luffy… we're coming…'_


End file.
